


A Surprising Revelation

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan makes breakfast for Matt and himself.





	A Surprising Revelation

At around 6 AM, Ryan got out of the cab he took home from the airport. Matt offered to pick him up, but he insisted on getting himself a cab. He didn't want to wake Matt up in the middle of the night because he hardly ever gets enough sleep as it is. He walked into their apartment building and got in the elevator, pushing the button to get to his floor. The elevator made a noise and the doors opened shortly after. He exited the elevator and walked down the hall to the apartment he shared with his best friend. He unlocked the door and went inside, practically ready to collapse from exhaustion. 

Ryan and Matt both had the day off, so he was ready to sleep in, but he wanted to make himself and Matt something to eat first. He was definitely tired and Matt most likely worked late into the night trying to get episodes ready to hold them over until the next recording session next week. Ryan got the materials out of the cupboards to make Matt and himself some delicious pancakes. While he was at it, he decided to make some scrambled eggs to go along with them.

Ryan set the table with two plates, two sets of silverware, and a single candle between them. He took the final pancake out of the frying pan and placed it on his plate. Their meal was complete. He took a moment to admire his work. He lit the candle and headed towards Matt's room to wake him for their lovely breakfast. He opened the door and found him asleep. He looked really cute sleeping. Like a baby. Ryan scanned his body and noticed something. Something that was very much not like a baby.

Ryan stood, mouth agape at the size of his sleeping roommate's dick. It was enormous. Almost comically huge for a skinny guy like him. Matt must have been having quite the dream, seeing as his elephant trunk of a cock was rock hard, reaching almost up to his chest. That thing must be over a foot long. He doesn't know he never noticed it before. His best friend was packing what must be record-breaking heat. 

Suddenly, Matt's dick started bobbing back and forth. Ryan's head was immediately filled with repetition of a single phrase: "PLEASE GOD NO PLEASE GOD NO PLEASE GOD NO PLEASE GOD NO!" Ryan's fear was realized when the cock started pulsing and shaking even harder. Finally, a giant stream of cum launched out of the monstrous cock and landed on Matt's face. His dick swung around wildly at every convulsion, cum flying out each time. It sprayed all over. Some got on the blankets, some on Matt's chest, some even got on the wall. Matt groaned as his orgasm just kept going. When it was over, Ryan stood there stunned. He can't believe he just stood there and watched his best friend have a wet dream. He also can't believe that his own cock is painfully hard at the moment.

Matt began to stir and Ryan was frozen in fear. Matt's eyes opened and there was a lot to take in. First, his dick was rock hard. Then he noticed that he was covered in cum. It was all over his chest and some was even on his face. And finally, Matt saw his roommate standing near the door with an obvious bulge in his shorts. Ryan, instead of profusely apologizing and exiting the room, called out  "How big is it?"

"Thirteen and a half inches," Matt called back, waving his monster cock as he said i. Instead of asking Ryan the question he should be asking, he just got up, walked over to Ryan, got down on his knees, practically ripped down Ryan's shorts and underwear and started stroking his best friend's cock. He looked up at Ryan. "I'm going to have to punish you for watching me like that," he said playfully, his monster cock still in hand. Ryan walked into work the next day with a limp. He was gonna have a lot of fun with Matt from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote the Rubberdoop story Potions. I orphaned it because I don't want my username to be associated with smut


End file.
